What Really Happened After Jupiter Lighthouse
by akissinthedreamhouse
Summary: The game gives you a version with all crazy bits cut out! Come here to know what really happened...sixth chapter is here!
1. Felix's Outburst

Felix slowly looked around and saw how tense everyone's faces had become. Kraden's was positively shaking with fear.

"Go on",said Jenna slowly, "Push it".

Felix stared at the pillar and wondered why he was the leader. He always had to do all the work…

By this time, Kraden was dying of suspense. No one took any heed of him.

Felix slowly pushed the pillar into the groove. They all jumped back as it happened for the second time.

The statue of the archer released his arrow, it bulleted at high speed until it pierced the backside of the statue holding up the aerie.

"That has got to hurt", Sheba said at long last.

"It does look quite painful, yes", said Piers.

"Well I'm glad I'm not a full time statue at a lighthouse anymore", said Kraden, to everyone's surprise.

"Um, did I justunderstand that you used to be a statue?" said Jenne incredulously.

"In this very lighthouse, in fact. I had a choice between this or Mercury, but I love PURPLE!" said Kraden.

" Then why didn't you just stay that way?" replied Jenna. The thought of her annoying teacher as a statue! It was more than she could bear.

"It was boring. But being back here is like going home after a long time. Aren't you happy I came back?" said Kraden.

"We, uh, do find ourselves very, um, fortunate to have your enlightening yet everlasting presence around", said Piers, after and uncomfortable moment.

There was silence. Then everyone looked expectantly and Felix.

"Well now the aerie's up, why don't you just chuck the Jupiter star in?" said Sheba, "you should be getting used to this by now."

Felix merely shook his head.

"Why not?" everyone asked in unison.

Felix then did a seriesof complicated hand actions, which made him look as though he had a back itch he couldn't quite reach. He then sighed and looked at all the blank faces around him. He threw everyone a sinister frown. Jenna and Sheba met eyes and tried to control uncontrollable laughter.

Piers went up to him and slowly, but kindly asked, " Are you alright? Do you need a Ply or something?"

Felix narrowed his eyesand tried saying something, but nothing came out. He looked so angry and determined he could have strangled every person present.

"Hey, Felix, what's wrong?" asked Jenna.

Then Felix burst: "You try having a mute virus! You think it's simple being leader, don't you? And by the way, Piers, I can cast Cure myself, thanks." He gave him a withering look.

"Don't get all huffy, I was only asking", said Piers coolly.

"I think you all talk too much! You people should be quiet for a change. Especially that one there!" and pointed straight at Kraden who was waving at a nearby statue. Felix was red with fury.

Sheba stared at him, and said, " For a second there, I thought you had taken over from Jenna!" The redhead turned fiercely towards Sheba and shouted, "What!"

"Everyone, cool down!" said Piers," Or drastic measures will have to be taken. For my dear friend Felix, this is a historic moment! He has talked for the first time in ages! Excuse his outburst. I would have done the same"

"Now he reminds me of Kraden", whispered Sheba mischievously to Jenna.

Nothing happened for a long time. They were all still standing on top of the rightmost tower of Jupiter Lighthouse.

"So, er, planning to light the beacon anytime soon?" asked Jenna finally. It was very windy and she was eager to get back inside. She felt like her Fire was being extinguished…

"Well, my oh-so-smart sister, d'you really think I can throw that far? If _you _can, here you go" and he lightly tossed her the purple star.

"Eh, no thanks, this is you mission. You're the Chosen One etc." Jenna quickly threw the star back.

However, Felix missed and the Jupiter star went flying off the tower. Anger was hanging dangerously in the atmosphere…

In fact, a distant 'ouch' could be heard. But everyone was too preoccupied with other matters.

"Now you've really messed it up Felix!" screamed Jenna," We'll never see Mom and Dad again! I'll, I'll…" and she lunged straight at him. But Felix was prepared.

Sheba tried to hold her back.

"Let's go down and see if we can find it.", proposed Kraden.

"…That is actually a coherent idea Kraden! That way those two will stop, uh, killing each other…" said Piers.


	2. Return of the 'Good Guys'

Thanks for all your reviews! Ah, it's so nice to know there are people who care about my story! I'd better stop before you think I'm a really soppy clichéd person. Spacejoe, I will try to make my endings better. I'm afraid this one isn't all that good, but I'll try. I decided to redo this chapter…and added a bit because it was kind of short… 

Return Of The 'Good Guys' 

So Felix, Jenna, Sheba, Piers and Kraden all proceeded back into the lighthouse, through its mystifying puzzles and emerged out on the second floor to the left.

'Do you see a shiny purple thing anywhere?' inquired Jenna.

'I'm sure I saw it fall here somewhere', said Piers.

'Eh, I see purple everywhere…By the way, did anyone hear an 'ouch', or is that just me?' asked Sheba. Jenna slowly edged away from her.

'Quit fooling around, girls. You do remember your parents' lives are at stake, Jenna? Felix?' said Piers in his serious tone.

'Stop being so melodramatic, Piers. Our parents are fine! It's Weyard that's not', Jenna replied darkly, 'Find anything Kraden?' asked Jenna.

'Not really…oh I've spotted some of my high school friends! It's only out of courtesy that I must meet them' he replied. And with that, he strode off.

'We should have never brought him here…besides, he's not much use', Jenna said helplessly. Everybody agreed.

'So Felix, You've been eerily quiet! It's not like you, old chap', said Piers.

'Quiet? Me? Why no! I talk all the time!' said Felix sarcastically. He was still angry. How life scorned him! There were so many things bothering him at this point:

Why did he have to do everyone's work? He knew he had to work for Saturos and Menardi because he owed them his very life, but WHY?

Why did Piers have the most annoying accent, and why did he always poke fun at him?

The Jupiter star…Stupid sibling…

He had just been called 'Chap'

This was a Lighthouse…he was bound to meet 'The good gang' anytime now, especially since the aerie was up.

There were a lot more things bugging him, but Felix decided to keep his mouth shut for fear of throwing another tantrum. Everyone fell quiet and Felix knew he had to say something.

'I'm just wondering why nothing has happened as yet. Usually Isaac and co. would turn up from nowhere, cry about how the beacon has already been lit, and then fight us!' Felix sank back into his train of thought. He made everyone look for the Star again. Until-

'Mia!'

'Garet! Nooooo!'

'Aaaaargh! Ooooof! Mia!'

'Eeeek! Fire-Adept-cling-dangerously-from-a-scary-looking-bridge!'

'Mia! Do something!' said Isaac furiously fretting.

'Wha-at? What's going on?' said Ivan

'I can't reach! My arm isn't long enough!' shouted Mia, panicking. 

'I wish I could lend you mine!' shouted Isaac back.

'What!'

'Let's just leave Garet there. He's better off like that.' said Ivan.

' How can you say that? After all he's ever done for you all?' Mia said incredulously.

'What, like say stupid things all the time?' It was the only thing Isaac could come up with.

'Isaac! He's your cousin! And your best friend!' Mia said, trying to convince Isaac, and at the same time reach out to Garet below.

'People…Help…', was all that could be heard from Garet.

'Cowards! Jump down and give me a hand!' Mia nearly cried.

Isaac looked offended,' When I offered you mine, you refused!'

'My. Fingers. Are. SLIPPING!' said Garet, desperately trying not to let go.

'YES!'

They all stared at Ivan.

'Even I don't hate him that much.' said Isaac with his eyes wide open.

'But you still dislike him! Hah! I think Mia's the only one who cares…', Ivan said looking smugly at her. Mia completely ignored them, or tried to.

'She's too nice.' Isaac sighed.

'Please hold on Garet!' pleaded Mia.

'Hey, Garet! Look down! There's a great view!' shouted Ivan to Garet.

'Wha-oh Ivan you-you…' he said through gritted teeth,' When I get up, you'd better start running if you don't want black ashes for hair!'

'Well you can't do anything no-ow!' said Ivan in an annoying singsong voice.

'Quick! Mia! Please!'

'Do I hear what I think I'm hearing?' asked Jenna tentatively. Felix rested his brow in his right hand, 'I sincerely hope not.'

Piers simply said,'…so, who are they? They sound like a bunch of id-i-ots.'

'They are NOT idiots Piers!', said Jenna rather hotly, 'They tried to save me and Kraden!'

Sheba looked at Jenna sideways. 'Don't you mean…Isaac?'

'Sheba shut up! …Stupid Sheba…' muttered Jenna angrily, blushing too.

'Is it just me, or am I getting a déjà-vu?' asked Piers.

Felix did not take this too well.

'Jenna! Is this true? You fancy Isaac? Heaven forbid! Not him! Anyone but him!' said Felix exasperatedly, 'Or Garet ', he added as an afterthought.

'Brother, I do not fancy him!' said Jenna reddening and trying hard not to smile. 'Besides, you didn't say a thing back in Madra when Sheba so stupidly…' and Jenna glared at her. Felix merely narrowed his eyes at Jenna. 'Well, I couldn't really say anything back then could I?' Felix tended to get rather touchy about his speech abilities.

Piers was staring blankly ahead…

Sheba was leaning over, trying to get a good look at what was going on above. She saw flashes of red, blue and purple.

And Kraden had just come back from his little trip.

I will not be able to update until July (…exams…). Sorry, if this is an inconvenience…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there! Sorry for the long wait. My exams were all right.**

**I don't know about all of you, but when I reread the first two chapters of this fanfic, I felt like vomiting. Is it like that with most fanfic authors? Anyway, here's the continuation.**

The mystery of the 'OUCH' 

Jenna leaned over to get a good look of the hubbub going on above as well, "Oh, my…it is them! My saviours!"

"You so did not say that. And so can't be right!" Felix said snarling, mentally praying Jenna was having some sort of hallucinations.

Piers leaned out also. "Hmmm that bunch doesn't look very bright do they? Hey, who's that girl with blue hair?" he asked.

All this time, much to Felix's distaste, Jenna kept jumping about with her arms flapping about everywhere shouting, "I'm saved! I'm saved! I finally get to be with people I trust! We have to go there, just to meet them!" she shouted excitedly.

"You mean…you don't trust us?" asked Felix slowly, trying not to sound too disappointed.

Sheba patted him on the shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry, she still thinks Saturos and Menardi are around…she's scarred with their memory forever", Sheba said the last part with a certain amount of hate.

"I-I liked them…" said Felix; looking into Sheba's eyes. She merely raised her eyebrows.

"Oh please, please, please? Can we? Huh? Huh?" asked Jenna, still jumping about.

"Meet them? Sure it should be interesting", said Sheba

Piers had no problem with the idea, besides, he thought, they might know the whereabouts of the omnipotent Jupiter Star. And the girl with blue hair looked interesting enough. Sheba, Piers and Jenna walked towards the exit (in Jenna's case skipped). Felix however was somewhat lingering behind.

"What's wrong Felix? You're not _scared_ are you? Not a big boy like you!" said Jenna with a mock serious face.

"…Of course not! God…I just prefer here…" started Felix.

"Outside in this windy place? Sure Felix, sure." Sheba said, smiling slightly, "Let's just leave him here." Sheba pulled Jenna, who was sniggering, towards the door.

"What about Kraden?" inquired Piers

"What about him?" asked Sheba. Piers just shrugged.

The truth was, Felix did hate the wind, it weakened him, but he hated Isaac even more.

Elsewhere in the Jupiter Lighthouse…(this scene takes place a little before the previous one.) 

"OUCH!" A scream was heard.

"Umm…Agatio?"

"WHO IN JUPITER'S NAME IS THROWING STONES ALL OVER THE PLACE?"

"Agatio?"

"DON'T YOU THINK OF THE CONSEQUENCES?" Agatio said, sweetly shaking his fist at some imaginary being.

"AGATIO! Shut up! A big, grown up man like you, shouting at poor innocent stones! You should know better", scolded Karst.

"Yeah, well, just because I'm the complacent-"

"-Stupid-"

"Complacent type fellow does not mean I will stand for random stones being thrown at me!"

Karst rolled her eyes. She once had convinced herself that stupid as Agatio was, he couldn't get any worse. She was wrong.

"Uh, come on, how painful could it have been? It would have bounced right off your fat" said Karst conclusively. She didn't have any time to waste. There was important work to do.

"It hit my head!" shouted Agatio.

"Then it would have hurt, wouldn't it? Your head's so hollow, I could pour water in it through your ears and it would come out of your mouth and nose" Karst said viciously. Wow, she thought to herself, where do I come up with such things? But saying things like this ran in her blood.

"You're mean", Agatio said slowly.

"Only just realised? You do have a lot to learn" retorted Karst. Agatio frowned. Huh. Why couldn't he have just stayed in his homeland, Prox, with the snow, and that igloo…?

"Come on, ya great big oaf" said Karst loudly, waking Agatio up from his daydream, "We've got work to do. Let's see if we caught anything in our little snare. Maybe a deer or two? Or maybe-" She laughed darkly, "-maybe a couple of Adepts?"

I don't think this that funny actually. There are many storylines going on at the same time, so if you're confused, please tell me. It is the first time I'm doing something like this, so there are bound to be loads of mistakes. Please review! Thanks. 


	4. The Tragic Problem of Karst

Ah, I love reviews! Oh yeah, to Kaylariana: Sorry, I didn't really understand. Isn't Piers with Felix's gang at Jupiter lighthouse? I recently finished the game, and I'm a little to lazy to check…But I'm sure Piers is with them…

And to GoldenSunGeek and LighteningRae: Thank you so much for reviewing every single chapter! (Which isn't really saying much as I only have 3 chapters done…But I felt like giving you some gratitude…)

Here's the next part… 

The Tragic Problem of Karst

"Garet no!" screamed Mia. But to no avail. Garet went plummeting down anyway, just like a feather sailing through the wind. Or more appropriately, like a non-trained gorilla falling off a tall tree in the depths of some African rainforest.

"Mi------a! Isa--------ac! Don't forget me-----------e!" Garet's voice dimmed until they could no longer hear it.

Mia suddenly burst into tears. Isaac gave a deep sigh, but he was expecting something like this to happen.

"Mia", he began kindly," he…I mean…he's not…I mean, there's always a chance…" he said weakly.

"He was such a sweet little boy! He wouldn't have hurt a fly! He didn't deserve this! No…" Mia sobbed uncontrollably.

"He was a great big clumsy idiot", said a familiar voice. Isaac and Mia turned around, Isaac expecting the worst.

"What am I saying, he _is _a big clumsy idiot." Ivan rolled his eyes.

Isaac eyed him suspiciously. "Where have _you_ been all this time? And how do you know about Garet?" said he.

"One. Just here and there. Two. You're forgetting I'm a Wind Adept, and this lighthouse is having the same effect on me as alcohol has on you", replied Ivan. Isaac blushed a little.

Mia stared at Ivan through her watery eyes. He seems to have deformed, she thought thickly. She cleaned her eyes and the world was back to normal.

"You mean…he's not…" she asked hesitantly.

"Nope', said Ivan with conviction, "although some of us would wish that…" he immediately stopped when he saw Mia's watery face dangerously looking at him. However, the next moment, Mia smiled a smile bearing true happiness and hugged Ivan.

"Ugh, Mia…"

"Oh, sorry I squished your neck," said Mia.

As she was so happy, she went and hugged Isaac as well, who awkwardly patted her on the back.

And then, as if there were loudspeakers everywhere, a catchy yet evil tune began to play. A huge gust of wind began to arise.

"What is that?" shouted Isaac still clutching Mia.

"Oh no…It's the Karst and Agatio Theme Tune!" screamed Ivan.

"What's he on about? I can't hear a thing in this atrocious wind!" shouted Mia into Isaac's chest.

"Ivan! You're going to close to the edge!" warned Isaac.

The gust of wind died down.

All three of them were on the ledge, just under where the bridge had previously collapsed. Peering down on them was a pink and furious face.

"Who are you?" questioned Isaac.

"Um Isaac? Could you please let go of me?" pleaded Mia. Her voice was muffled by Isaac's chest. Isaac didn't hear her.

The pink face was contorted with rage. The Music was beginning to fade. Ivan was in the thinking position.

"Fair maiden!" shouted Isaac once more, " who art thou?"

Ivan stared at Isaac weirdly. He then looked up to where Isaac was talking, and, in addition to the 'fair maiden' Isaac was so weirdly talking to, he saw a man. All he could say about him was that he was big and blue. In fact he looked like a…bloated version of Saturos?

"You bunch of thickos!" screamed the pink-faced woman," you weren't all supposed to fall into the trap!" She gave a groan of agony.

"She's Karst by the way, and I'm Agatio," said the 'big blue man', "I think we're supposed to kill you, but I'm not sure…" He looked at Karst for help.

Karst's fists were clenched and she bore her teeth. Ugh, she thought, what was the point in anything if your own enemies were mentally challenged? She might as well jump off the lighthouse now.

"I was supposed to battle Isaac and the other blond guy! And kill you!" she cried. "Now, I can't even reach you, and neither can my psynergy."

"I can help you down," said Isaac in a very genteel manner.

"Only if you let go of Mia," whispered Ivan quietly.

_Sorry this chapter isn't all that long. I will update soon. I promise it will be better!_


	5. The Scary Feeling

I know I haven't updated this for a couple of months. I'm really sorry, especially to those ofyou who have been waiting so patiently...Anyway, here's the next little bit.

_ The "scary" feeling_

Jenna, Sheba and Piers entered the scene just as the hubbub was going on. As a result, everyone had pretty much ignored their presence, as they were too preoccupied with…everything else. This was _not _great news for Jenna, but what was worse was the fact that _her Isaac_ was entwined in Mia's clutch. She stormed up to them (careful not to fall off anywhere…)

Meanwhile, Karst was still ranting on about how her chance of killing _any _blond people was now near impossible. For a reason that is undetermined to this day, Isaac seemed very troubled by this matter. He let go of Mia, who collapsed to the floor, her face a strange colour somewhere in between red and blue. _Isaac sure doesn't know his own strength, _she thought, _he nearly strangled me there! Hey who's that girl with the flaming red hair? She sure looks mad. I wonder why…_Thus her musings stopped.

Isaac was now staring at Karst, who was on the higher platform, through narrowed eyes as though he was thinking very hard. At long last, he began talking:

"O maiden upon yonder balcony! Art thou sure thou needest no help in the massacre of myself and this squire here?" said Isaac in his most gallant voice. Nobody could match Isaac's nobility and manners.

"Hey, Isaac, could you please keep me out of this? I…I'm not r-ready to die yet! And I'm NOT a squire! I'm a necromancer…" Ivan said dreamily.

About three centimetres away from this scene (you have to remember that everyone is squished up onto a single platform…)

The fact that Isaac had just completely ignored Jenna had made her all the more enraged.

"Hello Isaac," she said menacingly.

It took Isaac some time to acknowledge her presence. Then his eyes beamed.

"Jenna! Is that really you? I'm so happy! We were about to come save you! Are you still with that big bully?" he said in nearly one whole breath. Jenna wasn't very happy, to say the least.

"You're a bit late in trying to 'save' me and Kraden. We are the ones saving Weyard at the moment! And the 'big bully' happens to be my brother", she ended coldly. Flicking her hair, she stormed off once again, but to Piers and Sheba.

Mia, who for some reason was feeling a little dazed, went over to Ivan, (trying to get as far as possible from Isaac…), who was rather intimidated by the fact that he was going to die at the hands of a 'Big Blue Thing' and a 'Small Pink Thing'.

Isaac was and felt all alone…but he could see why, as it was his own fault he annoyed his two favourite girls simultaneously.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"This is _so_ not working out the way I planned it! And you know how annoyed I get if something doesn't go my way…" said Karst fiercely.

"Those people you're trying to kill seem quite…demented. Are you sure it's safe to proceed with your idea?"

Karst was a very easily angered person, and the one thing that really made her blood boil was when Agatio opened his mouth. Even if he said something relatively intelligent. She tried controlling her anger on several occasions, knowing that being so high-tempered could result in health problems. Here, she took a deep breath and said,

"They need to be out of the way so that the light houses can be freely lit! And vengeance…they killed my sister! I can feel her frustration at failing the mission! It's flowing in my blood at this very moment!"

Agatio was so awed by this, he didn't say a word.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Guilt was lying heavily in Isaac's head (A/N: I don't think you can say that, but well, it sound good). He walked towards Jenna.

"…Jenna?" he asked hesitantly.

She ignored him the first time.

"Jenna? Please?"

"What?" she asked, irritated.

"I-I was just wondering were Fel…I mean your brother was."

"Oh. He didn't want to besmirch his reputation by meeting you. As I've just done" , she said smoothly. Isaac felt a pang and looked away.

"Jenna!", whispered Sheba frantically, "Jenna , give him a chance! Don't be so unforgiving…"

With the thought that he still had to apologize to Mia for nearly strangling her to death, he said, " Jenna, I'm sorry. Mia just hugged me because she was so happy that Garet was alive."

Jenna started at the word 'Garet'. "I knew something was missing." She laughed heartily at her memories of him. Isaac sighed with relief.

"So…where is he? I want to meet him!" Jenna said eagerly.

Ivan came around to Jenna, looked at her solemnly and then pointed vaguely down below. Jenna and Sheba followed his finger with their eyes and mouths wide open. They were horrified.

Piers was just looking extremely bored. He was examining his fingernails. _Why do I have to be so superior? _He thought, _there's no one here smart enough to even amuse me…and it looks like that blue-haired girl-Mya, was it? - Is with Isaac!_

Mia was somewhat distant from this crowd. She put her hair in such a way that the tears on her face could not be seen. _Well, if Isaac would rather have Jenna…I just hope he'll be happy._ He never even apologized for nearly killing her! But it was not in Mia's nature to be unforgiving. Something, however, was scaring her a little…a new feeling arose in her chest…something she had heard a lot of but never experienced herself…was this terrible emotion…Jealousy?

_Poor Mia...but I mostly feel bad for Agatio...Tell me what you think!_


	6. Surprise, Felix!

**Once again, thanks for those lovely reviews! And to the reviewers. **

**GoldenSunGeek-We'll find out more about Jenna's feeling in the next chapter. **

**And as for the pairings, you'll see…**

Hope you all enjoy this chapter! It's a bit…silly to be honest. Well, read and find out for yourselves.

To Karst's disgust, Agatio was _not _taking the grave situation the way she wanted him to.

"Agatio, _what_ are you doing?" she said dangerously.

"Making pancakes," said Agatio, as though he sat on the Jupiter Lighthouse everyday to prepare breakfast.

"Agatio, _what_ for?" she said sighing loudly. "There's still so much work to do! Don't you realise the importance of our mission, you thick-headed…Ugh!" she ended hopelessly.

"But it's 9 o' clock in the morning and I still haven't had breakfast!" whined Agatio.

"No it's not! I'll prove it to you!" She paced around for a while, scrutinized the people below, and finally yelled, " Hey you! The one with the blue hair! Look here."

This crude form of appellation took Piers, the haughty sea captain, by surprise.

"I sincerely hope you're not talking to _me_! After your behaviour at Champa…"

Karst made her hands look as though she was strangling someone invisible. "Are you the only one with blue hair here! No, I meant that girl there, at least she looks vaguely smart enough to be able to tell the time."

"I'm a sea captain! I am smart…I tell the time all the time!"

"Yeah, whatever, you talk like an alien anyway…" Karst said, making a vicious face. Agatio looked blankly at Piers.

Mia hurriedly dried her tears, put her hair neatly, and turned to face Karst. "Madam, I think it's about 3pm, judging by the position of the Sun relative to the Earth."

"Hah! Told you, Agatio! You just wanted an excuse to eat, didn't you?" Agatio just shrugged and said, " If we were back in Prox, I'd be sitting in that igloo eating breakfast right now."

Karst stared at him. Then,

"Wow. You just gave me an excellent idea. An excellent idea…" said Karst smiling evilly, "Hahaha! Tomorrow, we'll be eating Isaac and his little friends for breakfast…"

"But I prefer pancakes, Karst!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Good thing these fluffy pillows were down here," said a certain redhead to himself, "The first thing I'm going to do is kill Ivan. As soon as I get up, that is."

But Garet didn't want to all the way up _again_. He hated puzzles, especially purple-wind ones. So far this had been his worst dungeon ever.

Just as he was thinking this, an escalator appeared to his right. _Strange_, he thought,_ never saw that before._ There were pillows where he fell, so why should there not be an escalator? If Garet had been a little more philosophical, he might have thought some more about this profound matter. Fortunately, for you readers, he wasn't.

He stepped on to the escalator and it began to take him up slowly.

"Typical," he said, "it's purple. These Contigo-Jupiter people are so colour-coordinated." He thought about how even Ivan's eyes matched with him. _Ha-ha_, he thought, _another reason to kill him!_

Garet hummed a small tuneless tune till he reached wherever this purple staircase would take him. But as he stepped onto the platform, he realised that this wasn't the place he had fallen off from. Where was everyone? Where was he? Was the dratted lighthouse playing mean tricks on him? He wasn't lost…was he?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Felix stared acrimoniously at the large group of 'happy' people down below, relieved that none of them could see him. He could spy on them to his heart's content. And from what he had learnt, the Jupiter star had not been found. They seemed to have forgotten about it. Also, he didn't know why he had been reluctant to meet Isaac. _I mean_, he thought, _Isaac was talking so sweetly to his would-be murderess. How dangerous could he really be?_ And to talk to Karst like that, one had to be either extremely courageous or extremely foolish. Felix finally concluded that both Agatio and Isaac belonged to the latter.

He sighed and put his hair behind his ear. For some reason, Felix got an odd pleasure from thinking troubling thoughts. A self-pitying man, he enjoyed wallowing in his own misery.

And the last thing he wanted was for this bliss to be interrupted so crudely by:

"Aaaaargh! A lone person? Here? Waaaa….?"

Felix jumped around, getting his sword ready and by his side. But after seeing the object that made the girlish noise, he unintentionally dropped his sword and himself started screaming.

Two Adepts, on one of the highest towers of Jupiter Lighthouse, were screaming at each others presences. Let me assure you that it wasn't a pleasant sound.

After their throats had become too hoarse, there had been a mutual decision to stop screaming. The shock was starting to wear off.

"…So, how did you up here Garet?" asked Felix, " I was hoping you'd be a flat pancake by now."

Garet, who was getting quite used to people being disappointed with him being alive, an expecting no less from the cold brother of Jenna, said:

"Oh, sor-_ry_, but I think God Jupiter wanted me to live. There were some cushions to break my fall and an escalator to bring me up. Speaking of pancakes, do you smell something eggy?"

"Yeah, Agatio is preparing breakfast. Want to go get some?" Felix asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"You bet! I haven't had a decent meal in days!"

**Hmm…some awfully weird things going on…why is Mia so nice to Karst? What's Earth, anyway? Why was the lighthouse being mean to Garet? And, will Agatio be willing to share his breakfast with his enemies?**

The story is getting a little…stale, no? Fear not, the next chapter shall be great (I hope)! It's just that I had forgotten what really happened in the game…

Review, please? Thanks.


End file.
